enemies_of_libertyfandomcom-20200213-history
Outsourcers
While some companies may have legit reasons (like a ridiculously high corporate tax rate or the utterly crazy regulations from evil bureaucracies such as the EPA), others are just downright greedy. By checking the other pages, one can guess which of the two categories the companies below fall into: Aalfs Manufacturing Aavid Thermal Technologies ABC-NACO Accenture Access Electronics Accuride Corporation Accuride International Adaptec ADC Adobe Systems Advanced Energy Industries Aetna Affiliated Computer Services AFS Technologies A.G. Edwards Agere Systems Agilent Technologies AIG Alamo Rent A Car Albany International Corp. Albertson’s Alcoa Alcoa Fujikura Allen Systems Group Alliance Semiconductor Allstate Alpha Thought Global Altria Group Amazon.com AMD Americ Disc American Dawn American Express American Greetings American Household American Management Systems American Standard American Uniform Company AMETEK AMI DODUCO Amloid Corporation Amphenol Corporation Analog Devices Anchor Glass Container ANDA Networks Anderson Electrical Products Andrew Corporation Anheuser-Busch Angelica Corporation Ansell Health Care Ansell Protective Products Anvil Knitwear AOL A.O. Smith Apple Applied Materials Ark-Les Corporation Arlee Home Fashions Art Leather Manufacturing Artex International ArvinMeritor Asco Power Technologies Ashland AstenJohnson Asyst Technologies Atchison Products, Inc. A.T. Cross Company AT&T AT&T Wireless A.T. Kearney Augusta Sportswear Authentic Fitness Corporation Automatic Data Processing Avanade Avanex Avaya Avery Dennison Azima Healthcare Services Axiohm Transaction Solutions Bank of America Bank of New York Bank One Bard Access Systems Barnes Group Barth & Dreyfuss of California Bassett Furniture Bassler Electric Company Bbi Enterprises L.P. Beacon Blankets BearingPoint Bear Stearns BEA Systems Bechtel Becton Dickinson BellSouth Bentley Systems Berdon LLP Berne Apparel Bernhardt Furniture Best Buy Bestt Liebco Corporation Beverly Enterprises Birdair, Inc. BISSELL Black & Decker Blauer Manufacturing Blue Cast Denim Bobs Candies Borden Chemical Bourns Bose Corporation Bowater BMC Software Boeing Braden Manufacturing Briggs Industries Brady Corporation Bristol-Myers Squibb Bristol Tank & Welding Co. Brocade Brooks Automation Brown Wooten Mills Inc. Buck Forkardt, Inc. Bumble Bee Burle Industries Burlington House Home Fashions Burlington Northern and Santa Fe Railway Cadence Design Systems Camfil Farr Candle Corporation Cains Pickles Capital One Cardinal Brands Carrier Carter’s Caterpillar C-COR.net C&D Technologies Cellpoint Systems Cendant Centis, Inc. Cerner Corporation Charles Schwab ChevronTexaco The Cherry Corporation CIBER Ciena Cigna Circuit City Cirrus Logic Cisco Systems Citigroup Clear Pine Mouldings Clorox CNA Coastcast Corp. Coca-Cola Cognizant Technology Solutions Collins & Aikman Collis, Inc. Columbia House Comcast Holdings Comdial Corporation Computer Associates Computer Horizons Computer Sciences Corporation CompuServe Concise Fabricators Conectl Corporation Conseco Consolidated Metro Continental Airlines Convergys Cooper Crouse-Hinds Cooper Tire & Rubber Cooper Tools Cooper Wiring Devices Copperweld Cordis Corporation Corning Corning Cable Systems Corning Frequency Control Countrywide Financial COVAD Communications Covansys Creo Americas Cross Creek Apparel Crouzet Corporation Crown Holdings CSX Cummins Cutler-Hammer Cypress Semiconductor Dana Corporation Daniel Woodhead Davis Wire Corp. Daws Manufacturing Dayton Superior DeCrane Aircraft Delco Remy Dell Computer DeLong Sportswear Delphi Delta Air Lines Delta Apparel Direct TV Discover DJ Orthopedics Document Sciences Corporation Dometic Corp. Donaldson Company Douglas Furniture of California Dow Chemical Dresser Dun & Bradstreet DuPont Earthlink Eastman Kodak Eaton Corporation Edco, Inc. Editorial America eFunds Edscha Ehlert Tool Company Elbeco Inc. Electroglas Electronic Data Systems Electronics for Imaging Electro Technology Eli Lilly Elmer’s Products E-Loan EMC Emerson Electric Emerson Power Transmission Emglo Products Engel Machinery En Pointe Technologies Equifax Ernst & Young Essilor of America Ethan Allen Evenflo Evergreen Wholesale Florist Evolving Systems Evy of California Expedia Extrasport ExxonMobil Fairfield Manufacturing Fair Isaac Fansteel Inc. Farley’s & Sathers Candy Co. Fasco Industries Fawn Industries Fayette Cotton Mill FCI USA Fedders Corporation Federal Mogul Federated Department Stores Fellowes Fender Musical Instruments Fidelity Investments Financial Techologies International Findlay Industries First American Title Insurance First Data First Index Fisher Hamilton Flowserve Fluor FMC Corporation Fontaine International Ford Motor Foster Wheeler Franklin Mint Franklin Templeton Freeborders Frito Lay Fruit of the Loom Garan Manufacturing Gateway GE Capital GE Medical Systems Gemtron Corporation General Binding Corporation General Cable Corp. General Electric General Motors Generation 2 Worldwide Genesco Georgia-Pacific Gerber Childrenswear GlobespanVirata Goldman Sachs Gold Toe Brands Goodrich Goodyear Tire & Rubber Google Graphic Controls Greenpoint Mortgage Greenwood Mills Grote Industries Grove U.S. LLC Guardian Life Insurance Guilford Mills Gulfstream Aerospace Corp. Haggar Halliburton Hamilton Beach/Procter-Silex The Hartford Financial Services Group Harper-Wyman Company Hasbro Manufacturing Services Hawk Corporation Hawker Power Systems, Inc. Haworth Headstrong HealthAxis Hedstrom Hein-Werner Corp. Helen of Troy Helsapenn Inc. Hershey Hewitt Associates Hewlett-Packard Hoffman Enclosures, Inc. Hoffman/New Yorker The Holmes Group Home Depot Honeywell HSN Hubbell Inc. Humana Hunter Sadler Hutchinson Sealing Systems, Inc HyperTech Solutions IBM iGate Corporation Illinois Tool Works IMI Cornelius Imperial Home Decor Group Indiana Knitwear Corp. IndyMac Bancorp Infogain Ingersoll-Rand Innodata Isogen Innova Solutions Insilco Technologies Intel InterMetro Industries International Paper Interroll Corporation Intuit Invacare Iris Graphics, Inc. Isola Laminate Systems Iteris Holdings, Inc. ITT Educational Services ITT Industries Jabil Circuit Jacobs Engineering Jacuzzi Jakel, Inc. JanSport Jantzen Inc. JDS Uniphase Jockey International John Crane John Deere Johns Manville Johnson Controls Johnson & Johnson JPMorgan Chase J.R. Simplot Juniper Networks Justin Brands KANA Software Kaiser Permanente Kanbay Kayby Mills of North Carolina Keane Kellogg Kellwood KEMET KEMET Electronics Kendall Healthcare Kenexa Kentucky Apparel Kerr-McGee Chemical KeyCorp Key Industries Key Safety Systems Key Tronic Corp. Kimberly-Clark KLA-Tencor Knight Textile Corp. Kojo Worldwide Corporation Kraft Foods K2 Inc. Kulicke and Soffa Industries Kwikset Lancer Partnership Lander Company LaCrosse Footwear Lamb Technicon Lau Industries Lands’ End Lawson Software Layne Christensen Leach International Lear Corporation Leech Tool & Die Works Lehman Brothers Leoni Wiring Systems Levi Strauss Leviton Manufacturing Co. Lexmark International Lexstar Technologies Liebert Corporation Lifescan Lillian Vernon Linksys Linq Industrial Fabrics, Inc. Lionbridge Technologies Lionel Littelfuse LiveBridge LNP Engineering Plastics Lockheed Martin Longaberger Louisiana-Pacific Corporation Louisville Ladder Group LLC Lowe’s Lucent Lund International Lyall Alabama Madill Corporation Magma Design Automation Magnequench Magnetek Maidenform Mallinckrodt, Inc. The Manitowoc Company Manugistics Marathon Oil Maritz Mars Marshall Fields Mattel Master Lock Materials Processing, Inc. Maxim Integrated Products Maxi Switch Maxxim Medical Maytag McDATA Corporation McKinsey & Company MeadWestvaco Mediacopy Medtronic Mellon Bank Mentor Graphics Corp. Meridian Automotive Systems Merit Abrasive Products Merrill Corporation Merrill Lynch Metasolv MetLife Micro Motion, Inc. Microsoft Midcom Inc. Midwest Electric Products Milacron Modern Plastics Technics Modine Manufacturing Moen Money’s Foods Us Inc. Monona Wire Corp. Monsanto Morgan Stanley Motion Control Industries Motor Coach Industries International Motorola Mrs. Allison’s Cookie Co. Mulox Nabco Nabisco NACCO Industries National City Corporation National Electric Carbon Products National Life National Semiconductor NCR Corporation neoIT NETGEAR Network Associates Newell Rubbermaid Newell Window Furnishings New World Pasta New York Life Insurance Nice Ball Bearings Nike Nordstrom Northrop Grumman Northwest Airlines Nu Gro Technologies Nu-kote International NutraMax Products Nypro Alabama O’Bryan Brothers Inc. Ocwen Financial Office Depot Ogden Manufacturing Oglevee, Ltd Ohio Art Ohmite Manufacturing Co. Old Forge Lamp & Shade Omniglow Corporation ON Semiconductor Orbitz Oracle OshKosh B’Gosh Otis Elevator Outsource Partners International Owens-Brigam Medical Co. Owens Corning Oxford Automotive Oxford Industries Pacific Precision Metals Pak-Mor Manufacturing palmOne Parallax Power Components Paramount Apparel Parker-Hannifin Parsons E&C Paxar Corporation Pearson Digital Learning Peavey Electronics CorporationÊÊ PeopleSoft PepsiCo Pericom Semiconductor PerkinElmer PerkinElmer Life Sciences, Inc. Perot Systems Pfaltzgraff Pfizer Phillips-Van Heusen Pinnacle West Capital Corporation Pitney Bowes Plaid Clothing Company Planar Systems Plexus Pliant Corporation PL Industries Polaroid Polymer Sealing Solutions Portal Software Portex, Inc. Portola Packaging Port Townsend Paper Corp. Power One Pratt & Whitney Price Pfister priceline.com Pridecraft Enterprises Prime Tanning Primus Telecom Procter & Gamble Progress Lighting ProQuest Providian Financial Prudential Insurance Quaker Oats Quadion Corporation Quantegy Quark Qwest Communications Radio Flyer Radio Shack Rainbow Technologies Rawlings Sporting Goods Rayovac Raytheon Aircraft RCG Information Technology Red Kap Regal-Beloit Corporation Regal Rugs Respiratory Support Products Regence Group R.G. Barry Corp. Rich Products River Holding Corp. Robert Mitchell Co., Inc. Rockwell Automations Rockwell Collins Rogers Rohm & Haas Ropak Northwest RR Donnelley & Sons Rugged Sportswear Russell Corporation S1 Corporation S & B Engineers and Constructors Sabre Safeway SAIC Sallie Mae Samsonite Samuel-Whittar, Inc. Sanford Sanmina-SCI Sapient Sara Lee Saturn Electronics & Engineering SBC Communications Schumacher Electric Scientific Atlanta Seal Glove Manufacturing Seco Manufacturing Co. SEI Investments Sequa Corporation Seton Company Sheldahl Inc. Shipping Systems, Inc. Siebel Systems Sierra Atlantic Sights Denim Systems, Inc. Signal Transformer Signet Armorlite, Inc Sikorsky Silicon Graphics Simula Automotive SafetyÊ SITEL Skyworks Solutions SMC Networks SML Labels SNC Manufacturing CompanyÊ SoftBrands Sola Optical USA Solectron Sonoco Products Co. Southwire Company Sovereign Bancorp Spectrum Control Spicer Driveshaft Manufacturing Springs Industries Springs Window Fashions Sprint Sprint PCS SPX Corporation Square D Standard Textile Co. Stanley Furniture Stanley Works Stant Manufacturing Starkist Seafood State Farm Insurance State Street Steelcase StorageTek StrategicPoint Investment Advisors Strattec Security Corp. STS Apparel Corporation Summitville Tiles Sun Microsystems Sunrise Medical SunTrust Banks Superior Uniform Group Supra Telecom Sure Fit SurePrep The Sutherland Group Sweetheart Cup Co. Swift Denim Sykes Enterprises Symbol Technologies Synopsys Synygy Takata Retraint Systems Target Teccor Electronics Techalloy Company, Inc. Technotrim Tecumseh Tee Jays Manufacturing Telcordia Telect Teleflex TeleTech Telex Communications Tellabs Tenneco Automotive Teradyne Texaco Exploration and Production Texas Instruments Textron Thermal Industries Therm-O-Disc, Inc. Thomas & Betts Thomasville Furniture Thomas Saginaw Ball Screw Co. Three G’s Manufacturing Co. Thrivent Financial for Lutherans Time Warner Tingley Rubber Corp. The Timken Company The Toro Company Tomlinson Industries Tower Automotive Toys “R” Us Trailmobile Trailer Trans-Apparel Group TransPro, Inc. Trans Union Travelocity Trek Bicycle Corporation Trend Technologies TriMas Corp. Trinity Industries Triquint Semiconductor TriVision Partners Tropical Sportswear TRW Automotive Tumbleweed Communications Tupperware Tyco Electronics Tyco International UCAR Carbon Company Underwriters Laboratories UniFirst Corporation Union Pacific Railroad Unison Industries Unisys United Airlines UnitedHealth Group Inc. United Online United Plastics Group United States Ceramic Tile United Technologies Universal Lighting Technologies USAA Valence Technology Valeo Climate Control VA Software Velvac Vertiflex Products Veritas Verizon VF Corporation Viasystems Vishay Visteon VITAL Sourcing Wabash Alloys, L.L.C. Wabash Technologies Wachovia Bank Walgreens Walls Industries Warnaco Washington Group International Washington Mutual WebEx WellChoice Wellman Thermal Systems Walls Industries Werner Co. West Corporation Weavexx Weiser Lock West Point Stevens Weyerhaeuser Whirlpool White Rodgers Williamson-Dickie Manufacturing Company Winpak Films Wolverine World Wide Woodstock Wire Works WorldCom World Kitchen Wyeth Wyman-Gordon Forgings Xerox Xpectra Incorporated Xpitax Yahoo! Yarway Corporation York International Zenith ZettaWorks4